Problems at the Order!
by Immortal Humour
Summary: When Kanda and Allen get in trouble Kandas punishment is to dust the Science Dept's storage room but when Lavi causes a vile to fall they turn into a dog and cat! What will happen to these two? Is Kanda hiding his true gender? All questions are answered here! R&R! Lemon? LavixFem?Kanda ON HOLD!


Heyyy~ I'm back! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been practicing and school life, friends, and drama. Umm I've been wanting to write something like this for awhile so don't judge me! TT^TT Btw Kanda and Lavi are 18 while Allen's 16 and anyone else just let your mind go wild. Kanda is also taller than Allen but shorter than Lavi. Some characters such as Lenalee will be OOC also we know already that Kanda and Lavi will be OOC since they are the victims.

**Edit: I'm sorry I didn't notice the super long paragraph. Sometimes I forget to make a new one and when I go ever it I'm mainly checking for weird sentences and spelling errors**. **So I fixed it and added some sentences since some things weren't described enough.**

I don't own D gray man

Kanda was kind of mad that this happened. His secret was out and he was stuck with these things and his ass hurt. Luckily one good thing came from this.

Like everyday Kanda woke up trained, showered, and then went to eat. He went to the cafeteria and got his soba. He went to the table he usually sat at and went to enjoy his soba. Sadly, everything went down- hill from there. First, Lavi bumped into Allen who had his hands full, causing both spaghetti and lots of hot food to fall all over him. They started apologizing to each other not noticing the menacing aura right behind them, until the familiar sound of Mugen being pulled out of its sheaf. Lavi took that as his queue to run but Allen being oblivious to the fact that he was going to die soon, just continued to sit on the ground eat the Dango that he saved from the fall. "Moyashi…." Kanda drawled out. He was pretty pissed; he was covered in soups, cakes, meats, hell, even water. Allen twitched "My names ALLEN, BAKAnda!" He said as he activated Crown Clown. Everyone in the cafeteria backed away, knowing what was to happen next. Kanda gave the first hit and the fight started. Tables were broken, walls were cracked, and chairs were thrown.

Surprisingly Komui decided that today he wanted to get his own coffee and had a cow when he saw the cafeteria. He had Lenalee drag them to his office and he got his coffee. He walked back to his office and opened the door surprised to see Allen sitting calm and looking scared, a smug looking Lenalee, and Kanda tied to a chair and duck tape over his mouth. Komui sighed, his dear sweet Lenalee is always cleaning up after these two pigs. 'YOU SEE MY DEAR SWEET LENALEE?!MEN ARE PIGS!' Komui came up with a plan, he was going to use these two and kill two birds with one stone. "Thank you Lenalee." Lenalee sighed she knew that tone of voice. She felt bad for her two friends. "Allen and Kanda, you two fight everyday and Lenalee has to clean up the damages. So, as punishment Kanda, you will clean up the storage room and you Allen, will clean up the damages. When Allen heard that, he automatically objected, "What?! Why does Kanda get the easy job?" Kanda who somehow managed to remove the duck tape replied "Moyashi do you know what is stored in the storage room?" When Allen gave him a confused look Kanda mumbled under his breath "God you're so stupid…." Allen was about to call Kanda a name when Lenalee intervened "Allen we use the storage room for old experiments." Allen just gave her an 'Oh' look. Komui clapped his hands "Alright! Well get to work!" Lenalee untied Kanda and pushed him out the room, leading him to the storage room. She quickly stopped and went into a closet and grabbed a bunch of cleaning supplies. They continued on their way to the storage room. Once there Lenalee left to go give supplies to Allen. Kanda sighed and glared at the room for about a good ten minutes, but realized he should start soon. He grabbed the duster and walked over to a shelf with weird shaped bottles careful not to bump into them or break them. Sadly, Kanda couldn't reach the top shelf so he stacked up a bunch of books with old notes in it on top of each other. The makeshift ladder was not sturdy.

While Kanda was putting all of his strength into staying balanced and not knocking over the set of strange looking viles, the door slammed open causing a disturbance in the boxes and making Kanda fall. Lavi ran over to Kanda helping him up who in return pushed him into the shelf causing a vile to fall off the shelf, falling between them. It made a loud crash causing the entire room and corridor to fill with a weird kind of mist. The two teens came out of the room, and started walking down the corridor; the mist having disappeared. "Nice job, Usagi. Nya~" Lavi stopped walking. "Umm…Kanda?" Kanda stopped and quickly turned around his ponytail almost hitting Lavi in the face. "What Nya~" 'Kanda hoped Lavi was okay he wasn't acting like his usual self.' Lavi just sighed and shook his head and kept walking towards Komui's office. "Where are you going? Nya~" Lavi didn't respond just dragged Kanda, who surprisingly didn't resist. Kanda was starting to feel hot and his head itched. He could here a lot of noise and it was annoying, Kanda also faintly wondered why Lavi kept twitching his nose as if he smelled something. Kanda laughed a bit, it was just like a dog. Kanda stopped suddenly causing Lavi to pull Kanda right into his shoulder, making Kanda hurt his nose. "NYAAA!" Lavi looked at Kanda who was on his knees crying and clutching his nose and Lavi sweat dropped. The nose thing isn't what made him sweat drop though it was the cat ears on his head, which were drooping in sadness and pain. Lavi sighed he felt really guilty.

People passing by looked at the two as if they grew and extra heads. Kanda took Lavi's hand and Lavi pulled him up. Lavi was tired, he just came back from a mission, didn't get any sleep, then he had to deal with this. Kanda noticed Lavi was distracted and decided pay back was in order. He reached his hand out and grabbed the red husky (the dog) ear and yanked it. Lavi yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped back. "That really hurt." Lavi was about to cry. All the noise they were making had created a crowd but they were too busy fighting. "Because you hurt my nose." Lavi snapped he was not in the mood for this. He went and grabbed his tail and pulled. Kanda jumped back and hissed. They started fighting

Lenalee pushed through the crowd. Her brothers experiment alarm went off and sent her to check on Kanda. 'Well I found him.' Lenalee grabbed the two by the collars of their clothes and dragged them to Komui's office. "Brother, you were right they were affected." Komui got up and examined them. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a syringe. He poked it into Kandas arm who fell limp on Lenalee and did the same with Lavi. Lenalee just dropped Kanda onto Lavi too lazy to hold Kanda any longer. "Lenalee I need you to take these two to one of their rooms, hang this camera, and lock the door. Remove any thing that can be used as weapons." Lenalee looked at her brother "Why? What happened to them? They don't usually fight like this, they look like a cat and dog too." Komui looked at her "It was a experiment that was suppose to give exorcists certain abilities of animals, such as the speed of a cheetah. The experiment didn't work and ended up giving exorcists the abilities of the animal he or she is most like." Lenalee didn't respond for a few minutes, making Komui believe she understand it and had no further questions. "Then why is Kanda a cat? I doubt he's a cuddling type. He's as cuddly as a cactus." Komui couldn't help but chuckle. "You'll see the main reason why we didn't even keep it."

Now that had confused Lenalee but she didn't say more, she just grabbed the two and the objects and walked away. She chose Lavi's new room since Kanda wouldn't want people in his. She opened the door and was surprised it was clean besides the few books on the desk. She threw them on the bed and rolled her shoulder until satisfied with the small crack she heard. She left and went to get Allen to do the rest.

Kanda woke up and felt something hard and warm under him. It groaned and his ears perked up. Kanda was happy but couldn't figure out why. His tail started moving back and forth and his ears perked up. He pawed at the red ear he saw causing it to twitch. Lavi's nose twitch he smelled Lotus flowers with a hint of something spicy. He only knew one thing that smelled like that and it made him happy. He also had the strange urge to play with him, so he did. He jumped up quickly causing Kanda to fall to the floor with a loud thud. He let out a strangled cry and sounded irritated and hurt. Lavi looked down and felt like he should be scared but instead he wanted to play with him. He got down on his hands and knees and swished his tail around in a circle. The other got in a similar position ready to pounce, his ears flat against his head and growling. Kanda was the first to move and pounced on Lavi causing him to fall flat on his back. Kanda landed on top of him and sat on his stomach and pinned Lavi. Lavi didn't mind. "Woof!" Lavi just happily barked. Kanda leaned down 'til his face a few centimeters from Lavi's and gave an irritated meow, but his tail was happily swishing behind him from being so close to Lavi. Lavi's tail stopped its happy swishing as their faces got closer. There was a moment of hesitance before Lavi lifted his head up connecting their lips. Kandas tail was giving a happy but lazy swish while Lavi's looked like it was going to fall off. The kiss was a slow kiss, not tongues just lips on lips. They pulled apart right before Allen and Lenalee came in to the room. "Geez Allen you really had to eat first before you helped me?!" Lenalee practically screeched. Kanda and Lavi both flinched, they ears being a lot more sensitive than before. Lenalee looked over at them "Oh sorry, you guys are probably sensitive now with the ears."

Allen walked into the room having been in the hallway being scolded by Lenalee. He saw Kanda and started laughing. Kanda gave a irritated growl his ears going flat against his head. Allen just kept laughing, "Umm…Allen I would stop if I was you." Lavi stated in a cautious voice. Allen just ignored the warning, just laughing harder. Kanda growled and pounced on Allen and bit his arm. Allen cried out in pain since it was his normal arm. Lenalee gasped out in shock but snapped out of it quickly. She grabbed Kanda by the collar and dragged him out of the room. "Allen, grab Lavi and follow me." Lavi shouted out in protest "Wait-I didn't do anything!" Lenalee and Allen ignored it and kept walking; Kanda who figured out where they were going started freaking out. "No! Nyraaaaaa~! Don't take me there! I don't wanna!" Lavi knew too but instead of freaking out he did the opposite and just happily swished his tail "Oh boy! I love baths." Lenalee got to the bath and just walked in since it was empty. She picked Kanda from his collar and bottom of his shirt and threw him in. Allen let go of Lavi and pushed him in. Kanda started freaking out and Lavi doggy paddled over to Kanda, he pulled Kanda to his chest and started petting him, stroking the top of his head. Lenalee threw soap, shampoo, and conditioner and them, the shampoo hitting Lavi square in the face. Lavi shocked let go of Kanda and let out a cry of pain. Hearing that, Kandas eyes flicked open and gave Lenalee a dirty look. This shocked her since Kanda never looked at her like that. "Rabi is you okay?" This shocked her even more; Kandas voice was heavily accented, sounded a little bit different, and laced with concern. Lavi looked at Kanda, whose eyes were holding unshed tears. Lavi just wanted squeeze Kanda. Kanda swatted Lavi's hands away and licked his nose as if he felt that it was his fault. (A/N: My kitty does this all the time to me; I think it's so sweet.) Lenalee nose was letting out a slow but steady stream of blood. She was chanting in her head kiss as they stared into each other's eyes. When they did Komui walked in haven found them. He walked up next to Lenalee. If you were wondering where Allen was he got hungry. "Hmm so I was right." Lenalee looked at her brother confused. "Brother what do you mean?" Komui looked at her "The vile affected some exorcists different and they acted on pure instincts but not like survival instincts, like what the secretly wanted as a human. Some wanted to die, some even wanted a extreme amount of certain foods." Lenalee was really confused she looked back at Kanda and Lavi who were washing each other's hair. "Then what did Kanda and Lavi want and why is Kanda speaking in broken English?" "Well, they wanted each other and as for the speaking part Kanda never truly learned English learning from people around him, so now since he's not trying, he is speaking broken English." Lenalee finally got it but she still had one question. "Wait I have one more question. I noticed this, but when I threw something at Lavi and tried to help him he gave me a nasty look, also his voice kind of sounds weird and a bit higher." That bit of information threw Komui off. He knew there could be only one reason why he would be acting like that. "Lenalee this might sound weird, but Kanda might be a…"

**~~~~To be continued~~~~**

Well what did you think?! I tried very hard. Tips are very helpful also tell me what you liked and didn't. I hope to see you soon -bows- also if you wondered how Kanda got the duck tape off his mouth saliva. My friend and I did it once and it works. You wet the duck tape then push your tongue against it so you can talk as it will be loose. ^_^ Let me know if there are any errors


End file.
